There is, as a type of computer game, a music game in which a song is replayed during the play, an image for instructing a movement is displayed, and a result of the play is determined based on the degree of agreement of the player's movement with the instructed movement. There is, as a type of music game, a dance game in which instructed movements are dance movements. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3261110 discloses a game system for a dance game. In this game system, the player of a dance game is allowed to edit dance (steps) to be instructed.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3869175 discloses a game system for a dance game in which, in those periods of a song that are not suitable as a game music such as a beginning portion and an end portion thereof, special bridge music suitable for maintaining a player's tense feeling is output so that the player can continue playing plural songs while maintaining the tense feeling. In this game system, the musical sound of a song fades out at the end portion of the song, and the musical sound of bridge music is output, the bridge music overlaying the song; and in the beginning portion of a subsequent song, the musical sound of the subsequent song fades in, overlaying the musical sound of the bridge music.
In the game system described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3261110, the music is replayed for each song. That is, it is not assumed that a medley in which freely-selected portions of freely-selected songs are connected for plural songs is replayed in a music game. Although a medley can be replayed in this game system if musical sound data for a medley (musical sound data in which pieces of musical sound data for portions of songs are connected for plural songs) is prepared, only medleys that are prepared in advance can be played in this case.
In the game system described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3869175, it is possible to replay a medley in which plural songs are connected. However, the medley replayed in this game system is a medley in which plural songs randomly selected by a processor are connected and is not a medley in which freely selected portions of freely selected songs are connected for plural songs. Thus, in this game system, a freely created medley cannot be replayed. Moreover, this game system requires bridge music between songs.